When Everything Goes Horribly Wrong
by SorrynotSorry525
Summary: So, I guess this is why you don't try rituals you find on 4chan huh? Okay so here is the short and the long of it. Me, Georgia, and my friend Sage try this ritual we find on the internet and end up with an interdenominational portal that leads into various TV shows, comics, animes, and books. We get lost quite and we meet a lot of people. But will we ever make it back home?
1. Into 4chan We Go!

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay I know I hate Author's Notes and I'm sure y'all do too but I just need to say somethings before you continue into my story. I am doing this for fun and because I am board. Which mean I am not tasking this story seriously. I write on another story sharing website that I do write seriously on but I wanted a break form the usual sci-fi, horror, and paranormal stuff i usually write. Next I am just going to be up front about this, some of the charcters will be based off me or some of my friends. Yup I'll admit, I'm just going with this story and not give AF. (I am changing their names though because of privacy reasons) It does serve a purpose though, it is to stay as far away form Mary Sue characters as possible. I really, really don't like Mary Sues. Also this means the characters actions might be a little weird. Also this will be published on Quotev (to get rid of any future confusion) under a similar account name. I think I'm just rambling at this point...Oh yeah and I love constructive criticism! Please give me some! Also you can flame it? Pretty please with sprinkles on top? Okay yeah now I'm done have fun reading...whatever this is.

* * *

It was a day just like any other day, so naturally I was board and perusing the internet. But being as indecisive as any other fifteen year old girl I couldn't decide which website to go on while listening to another Blood on the Dance Floor fantard comment video from OfficialGTAG. "Reddit...or...4chan?" I thought allowed. I would throw Tumblr in to the mix but I dealt with enough crap at school so I wanted something more funny and with more troll and less attention whores. "Lets flip a coin. Heads Reddit, tails 4chan." I said to myself.

I flipped the coin and it landed on tails. "4chan it is...this is gonna be interesting." I said to no one. I made a mental note to stop talking to myself out loud. I checked the usual forums I follow; /cgl/, /p/, /co/, /pol/, /gif/, /cm/, and last but not least /x/. The paranormal forums and post on the "website". I had seen nothing of interest or out of the normal and I was about to go to Reddit when I noticed a cool looking thread about some ritual thingy. Ah ritualpastas, ranked right under "regular" pastas and pastas that have a monster in it but right above video game pasta and lost episode pastas. Middle of the road, can be extremely good and are rarely terrible. I rank them under the creepypastas with a monster and that are just creepy stories because they have a larger variety and even if they're really bad they're good but for different reasons. Like Jeff the killer, that story is so bad it's funny!

It was just had a link and said "READ IF YOU DARE". Still board I decided to click the link. It was to some shitty webpage with instructions to a ritual. I think it was called "Rituali Antiquiore Evanescentis". I laughed to myself a little because it sounded like a story I read on Reddit about some guy who needs a plumber because he fucked up some ritual that a chick he was drunk messaging on Tinder told him to do. AH the Reddit NO SLEEP section...good times, good times.

My phone went off dragging me away from my thoughts. It was playing some trashy pop track that my friend, Sage, switched it to as a prank. She liked the song so I decided to keep it as her personal ringtone. Sage's text read: "Hey babe u doing anything later tonight, I'm board and lonely. Can you come over for Netflix and chill?" I replied: "Yeah sure Sage just no sad movies or romcoms this time okay, still recovering from the feels from the OVA: NO regrets...anyways do you want me to bring any snacks?" She took a few minutes to reply, probably looking through her pantry to see what she wanted me to bring to our "Netflix and chill" season.

Her ringtone sounded just as annoying as normal signifying that she had finished going throw the food at her house. "do u have any popcorn or cookies. I have ice cream and cheese doodles at my house if you have them bring them and i promise no sad movies cant say for romcoms tho ;)" I chuckled a little at her text and replied: "KK bringing them over with me, ill be over in ten. just gotta get my stuff together see ya in a few." She replied with a simple "OK" and I left my house for hers.

It wasn't a very long drive, Sage lives about five minutes from. I honestly could walk to her house if I wanted to, but my mom on the other hand was having none of that. When I arrived at sages house I heard the familiar barking of her dogs and then her yelling something along the lines of "We get it Georgia is here y'all can shut up now!" Sage opened the door while holding a wriggling puppy and practically yanked me inside the door while yelling a quick goodbye to my mom.

Sage set down the puppy, Benjamin, so he could run of and find his siblings. "Sooooo," I said. "Netflix and chill," Sage finished. We laughed at the reference and started up Netflix. We talked for a bit while Netflix loaded, caching up on things that have been going on at school and in life in general. Sense high school started we have been going to different schools so its been a little harder to keep in touch with one another. Which is fine, it just makes when we hang out all the more fun.

Netflix had loaded and we were looking for something to watch and I remembered the link I found on 4chan. I forgot about while talking and because of the three squirming puppies who couldn't decide whose lap they wanted to sit on. I explained how I found the link and what it was called thinking she would laugh. But, Sage was uncharacteristically silent. "Hey, dude, are you okay?" I was laughing nervously. Sage turned towards me slowly and jumped at me. I yelped in surprise and Sage fell to the floor laughing. "HOLY SHIT GEORGIA! YOUR FACE! ITS PRICELESS!" She crocked out while laughing.

I throw a pillow at her and said "For fucksake Sage don't do that. You scared me, I thought something was wrong!" We laughed a little more and then got snacks. "Do you think we should do it?" Sage asked. "Eh, I don't know you remember that Reddit thing I sent you. We really don't need a faceless guy in our kitchen and an existential crisis." I answered.

"I mean it doesn't even say what it does...it seems a little too risky." I continued. All though I am usually the first person in the metaphorical line for the metaphorical adventure but today this seemed a little to...how do you put it. Oh, right there is the word, dangerous. "It could be fun though," Sage said. Sage was usually the first one to talk me out of a "crazy" scheme or any bad idea really. Now I was really freaked out. 'Who are you and what have you done with my Sage?' I thought to myself.

I must have been making some derpy face cause Sage started to laugh and asked "What the hell are you thinking about or are you going to take a shit on my carpet? Cause if you are I'm defiantly not cleaning that up?" "SAGE TUCKER! I know you have read the Creepypasta Survival Guide. Rule 13 and also speaking of the survival guide Rule 33, dude. Those china dolls are creepy as shit." I said to her. She looks taken a back at first but shortly after begins to laugh again. "Fine I'll move the dolls into my closet before bed but seriously, George? First of all creepypastas are not real and second of all that story is a trollpasta...for the lols." She replied in a 'kindergarten teacher' way. I rolled my eyes at her and ate another cookie. "Still, when did I become the reasonable one?"

"So are we gonna do this cause I think we have most of the stuff around the house and if not we can walk to the Walgreens." She asked. "Why the fuck not, better than watching another terrible love story that is still some how better than Twilight." I said with a snort. And off we went into the land of really, really bad ideas.


	2. We Dun Goofed

_**Authors Note:**_ Well that was a lot of background wasn't it? Oh well, there will be more and then shit goes south. Also did I put this in the wrong category? Does this need to be in cross-overs? Ah well if it does i'll fix it later. Anyways can't decide what characters from which universe (i.e. Marvel, Deathnote, Sherlock, ect.) I want to use. You guys have any ideas? Cause I sure don't. Except I refuse to write a creepypasta fanfiction, especially Jeff the killer. NO, JUST NO! Ugh! Also, I realized that wrote the dialogue incorrectly. You're supposed to start a new paragraph and i just kept writing. Oh well, I'm too lazy to fix and don't want to but I will write the dialogue correctly in this chapter and future chapters. So enjoy another chapter of mainly background and next chapter will begin the fuckery that this story will be. Please give you thoughts and flames thank you.

* * *

We gathered the supplies for Rituali Antiquiore Evanescentis and realized that we had no were to do the ritual. The website said that you need a large open space. We could have used Sage's backyard but, her little brother Jackson would have interrupted us and possible mess up the ritual. Thus causing catastrophic and disastrous consequences that result in death and agony. Over all not the best way to go out.

"How about we go to the park? There's a lot of room and the park is large enough that we probably won't run into anyone." Sage said.

I agreed and so we head off to the Walgreens, to get the last of the stuff, and then to the park. While at Walgreens we got some Red Bull and snacks just in case nothing happened and we ended up just hanging out at the park. We opened one of the bags of Sour Patch Kids and ate them while walking around trying to find a good spot to do the thingy. Then we realized that we had no idea what the thing did!

"Wait what does the ritual even do?" I ask.

"Well you found it on 4chan right?" She asked in return.

"Yeah."

"Then it's probably a troll," Sage said, "and if its not then it will probably just summon some anime chick with huge tits and a huge ass."

I nodded in agreement and we continued to go along with the silly ritual. We put down our stuff and pulled out a printed out version of the ritual instructions. We of course started at the beginning. What kind of dumb fuck wouldn't start at the beginning of the instructions?

The first step was to lay out a large picnic blanket has to be larger than 15" by 20" and to smooth it so that there are very few wrinkles. Next we needed to take about a handful of potpourri over the blanket making sure to get all of the edges. For the third step we needed our favorite CD, because CDs are relevant and used regularly. Neither of us wanted to waste our favorite CD so we just found an old one that we both thought was okay and used that instead.

The other steps were just as weird and frankly I don't remember/ want to type up all of them. I mean what a waste of perfectly good Red Bull. But thats beside the point. Anyways once we completed the last step we were supposed to lay down on the picnic blanket, which at this point was disgusting, so we did. My hair smelt like potpourri for a week! It was nasty but anyways after we laid down on the blanket and were supposed to think of a location or something.

I honestly don't think this was meant for two people to participate. We both thought of a place and then we were supposed to close our eyes. When we opened them we realized we dun goofed.

"Hey, George where are we?"


	3. Well Shit

**Authors Note:** Fuck it ima make it in whatever universe I feel like. Y'all a'int helping me. Ugh, I really should be doing my english homework but what ever it's only due tomorrow and I have all night. Whatever it's almost done anyways. I have no life. I should update my blog. Should I make this a lemon or nah. actually no, not gonna do that. That would be awkward, I could probably write one though. I've been to sex ed, I've seen porn and I've used google images with out the safe search on. I still probably won't unless I really feel like it. Or if "Sage" asks me to lol oh god no I shouldn't have put that.

* * *

When we first woke up we really didn't notice a difference. I mean we were still in the woods, just not the park.

"Hey, George where are we?" Sage said.

I didn't answer though. I was in what is known as shock. Like seriously what do you expect. The dumbass 4chan thing worked and now we have no fucking clue where we are.

"Georgia! Where the fuck are we? Do you know? Because I don't and you haven't answered me or moved for that matter and I am seriously freaking out right now!" Sage yelled hysterically.

"I have no fucking clue." I half whispered.

We sort of sat there is silence for a couple minutes. It was awkward to say the least, but you know the old saying: _If your gonna have a mental breakdown you might as well have it with your best friend._ Or is that not a thing. Oh well the point is that we were scared shit-less. Not fun. It became even less fun when we heard a twig snap.

"What the fuck was that?" Sage asked.

"I don't know."

"Well should we go investigate?"

"Fuck no! Have you never seen a horror movie? Don't be that dumb blonde bitch who gets everyone killed, lets get the fuck out of here." I say.

Another twig broke and then we both ran like hell. Well we ran like hell of like five minutes. We've not in the best shape, no that we're over weight or anything it's just that watching netflix is more fun than exercising so yeah. Anyways we stopped running at the edge of a small hill over looking a what appeared to be an abandoned building.

"Hey, it is just me or does that shit hole look familiar?" I asked Sage.

"Yeah, a little actually."

"Should we check it out or should we just keep running from what was probably just a rabbit?"

"Eh. Fuck it lets check it out." Sage said enthusiastically.

We started to walk toward the prison when a gruff voice said, "Don't move. Drop any weapons you have and turn around."

Deciding not to make and "weapon" jokes with this particular person, me and Sage complied and turned around.

"You don't have any weapons?" The man said while making gestures with his crossbow.

If we're being honest right now it took me a second to realize what had happened. Okay not even a second it took me a while to figure how bad we fucked up. I think Sage figured it out right away though, mainly cause she fainted. It really should have been obvious to me. I mean a prison, a dude with a crossbow, Sage fainting. We some how got our dumbasses stuck in The Walking Dead.

Which only made the uncomfortable walk to the prison more strange. In the show before "the group" accepts anyone into their group they ask them some simple questions. How many walker have you killed? How many people have you kill? Why? Really simple questions, (oh and fun fact before I move on with the story, they'er called "walkers" in the walking dead because they live in a universe where the original zombie movies were never made. All though they do say zombie a couple of times in the comic books its not in the same context that we use the word today. Okay author out!) but necessary ones. THe problem was he didn't talk or ask us anything.

We really just answered him about the weapons and said we needed help and he started walking away. So, we followed him. He never said a word while we were walking. It was super creepy.

He finally talked when we got to the prison. He said, "Stay here I need to go talk to someone first before you can go in."

We nodded. Before he left he lead us between the two fences, probably so we wouldn't be eaten by zombies.

"Are you okay Sage? You fainted." I asked.

"I'm not sure, Georgia. Do you really not recognize where we are?" Sage asked.

"It's familiar but I'm not-" Sage cut me off.

"Georgia we are in The Walking Dead! We are going to die before we can drive!" She yelled.

"We can drive, we have our permits." I say

"Those permits aren't worth shit Georgia and everyone knows it!" Sage yelled.

We stand in silence for a while. Until the man, Daryl, came back with someone else.


End file.
